


Honeymoon Mishap

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Goats, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Honeymoon, Humor, Injury, M/M, Romance, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: When a honeymoon hike leads Will and Hannibal to a very evil goat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 66





	Honeymoon Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hannibal's generally good with animals, especially if he has treats, but what if he found one that completely disagreed with him. So yeah...a goat...an evil feral goat that loves Will, but isn't fond of Hannibal on a molecular level. I also needed a laugh.

The view from Hadrian’s Wall was impressive. The way the sun caught the hills and valleys as a mist rolled in had Will stopping on multiple occasions to take everything in. He had been surprised Hannibal had recommended the week-long hike for their honeymoon, but he was grateful all the same. “You look happy.” Hannibal’s voice broke the silence and Will smiled.

“It’s nice being out here.” He reached out, taking Hannibal’s hand. “You didn’t have to do this; I would have gone anywhere.”

“You’re a child of nature, Will, someone who finds peace in the untamed beauty of the outdoors. You need this time to recharge.”

He reached over, taking Hannibal’s hand, thumb tracing over the ring around his finger. It had taken on a whole new meaning since their ceremony, no longer a prop, but a symbol of something real. “Thank you.”

“You took an interest in my hobbies, I feel it’s only right to return the favor.”

Will chuckled. “Hobbies, such a polite way of putting it.”

“Better than the alternative.”

“True, the alternative would get us both arrested, or force us to run again, something I’m sure neither of us wants.”

“To the former, I would rather not. The latter however is a mere inconvenience that I can live with.” He smiled. “I would prefer that you refrained from throwing us off another cliff.”

“I don’t want a repeat either, so don’t worry.”

“I never worry.”

~

Will had to let go of his hand as the path began to ascend again. They paused once they made it to the top of the hill, wanting to take in the view. There was a small copse of trees on the other side of the wall and they easily stepped over, wanting to see the world from the edge of that small cliff. “Wow.”

“It reminds me of home.”

“Home?” He turned to Hannibal, seeing a small flash of regret in his eyes. “You mean Lithuania?”

“There are less trees here, but it’s just as wild and open, easy to get lost in as it goes on for an eternity.”

“You’re not there anymore.”

“No, but someday I may find myself standing in that familiar place, my memories real and alive before me, no longer locked behind doors.”

“I’ll be there.”

“You’ve been there already, seen the part of me I wished to keep hidden.”

“So, I’ll see it again and again, I’ll experience it with you, and we’ll absorb the pain together.”

Hannibal reached for him, started to say something, but both were halted by a sound coming from the trees. They both turned, confused at the sight of a goat. They knew there were farms spanning the area, but they were both sure they had left those behind. Will couldn’t help himself. It was a beautiful creature and he moved closer, calling out to it. It came to him willingly, and he smiled at Hannibal as he scratched its head. “We will not be getting a goat, mano meilé.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I know that look all too well.” Him moving closer caught the goat’s attention, and before either of them could blink, the animal had rushed at and headbutted Hannibal. It knocked him over in his surprise, then reared up and brought its head down. Hannibal blocked with one arm and grabbed one of the animal’s horns with the other, shoving it back and getting to his feet. He glared at it when it started toward him again, bringing it up short. It pawed the ground, giving a little lunge, but coming no closer. He could very easily end the creature, and if not for Will, he may have.

“Hannibal,” Will gently grabbed his arm, “just back away.” He pulled at him, eyes never leaving the goat. “Come on, it’s obviously feral.”

“Indeed, a feral beast that would be food otherwise.”

“It’s just a goat, let’s go.” He let his hand slide down to Hannibal’s, finding blood. He knew if this had been a person, they would already be dead. Forgiving and forgetting were not Hannibal’s strong suites. When he finally managed to coax him away, they didn’t turn their back on the goat until they were back at the wall. Will took a moment to examine Hannibal’s forearm, seeing it was already bruised and swollen, the skin severely abraded. 

“More than likely a fracture.” Hannibal said.

“You could act more surprised.”

“Broken bones, like broken hearts, mend. Though broken hearts are far more painful, wouldn’t you say?”

“They lead people to do stupid things.” He reached down, undid his belt and slipped it loose. “I don’t have a sling, but this should do.”

“It should.”

“I can’t believe it attacked you.” He looped the belt around Hannibal’s neck. 

“Animals know a predator when they smell one, the scent of blood permeates them, defines them.”

“If that were true, it would have attacked me too.” He gently lifted Hannibal’s arm and settled it into the belt. 

“You are only a monster when the moment calls for it.” He grabbed Will’s chin, lifting his head. “Both predator and prey, mangustuk.” Will arched an eyebrow at him. “I am more than willing to give you a lesson in my native tongue.”

“Maybe once your arm’s been taken care of.”

~

Their trek back into town took longer than Will would have liked, but they at least found someone willing to drive them to the nearest hospital. He waited patiently while Hannibal’s arm was x-rayed, and it was confirmed it was fractured. Both Hannibal and the doctor agreed that a cast brace was appropriate for stabilization, neither of them believing it serious enough for surgery. Forty-five minutes later, they were on their way back to Newcastle via another ride. “How are you feeling?” Will asked.

“Like a bit of a fool.”

“At least it’s your left arm.”

“I would prefer it were neither.” He sighed. “A goat of all things ruins our trip.”

“And you say I worry too much.” He took Hannibal’s hand. “You gave me four days and an injury; we can spend the rest of it at a hotel.” 

“It’s not too late to turn back, Will.”

“You need to take it easy. An old man like you could seriously injure himself being so adventurous.” He got the reaction he wanted with his teasing. Hannibal gave him a look, one that said he was being incredibly rude and would be punished accordingly. 

“Perhaps we will start your lessons tonight. After all, learning a new language opens so many doors.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
